starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Consorcio Zann/Leyendas
Es una organización criminal creada y dirigida por Tyber Zann y su guardaespaldas Urai Fen. Historia Los comienzos Nació poco después de que Tyber Zann abandonara el Cártel Hutt y sus relaciones con Jabba Desilijic Tiure. No adquirió mucha importancia hasta que Tyber y Urai consiguieran una gran victoria en Mandalore (planeta) y arruinaran un plan millonario de Jabba de vender un Holocrón Sith al Imperio Galáctico. El robo del artefacto Sith fue un éxito dado que Urai escapó de Felucia, donde se iba a llevar a cabo el negocio, pero Tyber fue encarcelado por los Soldados de Asalto imperiales y llevado a las minas de Kessel. Con su líder encerrado, el Consorcio, fue pérdiendo térritorio a manos de Jabba. Esto no duró mucho por la rápida intervención de Urai al haber contratado a Han Solo y Chewbacca. Pero la experiencia de Zann en la cárcel fue beneficiosa para el Consorcio, pues había oído hablar de su próximo objetivo, Las Cámaras del Emperador. En estas cámaras estaban ocultas todas las riquezas del Emperador Galáctico, Zann sabía que ,conseguirlas, supondría la solución más inmediata a los problemas del Consorcio Zann, pero a su vez, estaba interesado en el holocrón que había robado a Jabba y debía recuperar lo que él le había quitado. El Consorcio fue corrompiendo y conquistando mundos hasta llegar a Yavin IV. Tyber esperaba encontrar en las cápsulas de información de la Estrella de la Muerte I, que fueron expulsadas antes de la destrucción de la estación espacial. Sin embargo, no era el único tras esas cápsulas, pues se encontró con una pequeña flota del Imperio y otra de la Alianza Rebelde. A pesar de estos "contratiempos", Zann consiguió las cápsulas. Estas contenían los planos de el Destructor Estelar clase Krayt, la Fragata clase Venganza y del Eclipse Tácticas Unidades militares Ejército *Infantería mercenaria *Granaderos mercenarios *Cazador de Ewoks *Vornskr *Hermanas de la Noche, montando Rancors *Esclavos de varias especies Droid Works *Droideka Mark II Black Market Technology Disruptor rifles Core overload Proximity mines Buzz droids Cloaking devices Point-defense laser cannons Sensor jammers Full missile salvos Carbonite missiles Shields leeching devices editar Vehicles *Tanque de asalto Canderous *MZ-8 Mobile Pulse Cannon *F9-TZ Transport Missile Attack Launcher *Mobile Defense Unit *All Terrain Attack Pod *Infantry Support Platform *Bantha-II cargo skiff *Heavy Assault Vehicle Transport B5 Juggernaut (originally Empire) (Only known use was during Theft on Coruscant) Flota *Plataforma de combate Starviper *Bombardero GAT 12 Skipray *TIE/ln starfighter (originally Empire) *TIE/sa bomber (originally Empire) *TIE/D Defender (originally Empire) *A-Wing (originally Rebel) *Rihkxyrk Attack Ship Z-95 Headhunter Transport ships *TZ-86 transport *RZ-52 Dekard transport *TZ-15 shuttle Lambda-class T-4a shuttle (originally Empire) (Only known use is during Theft on Bespin) Corbetas *Crusader-class corvette *Tartan-class patrol cruiser (originally Empire) *Broadside-class cruiser kdb-1 (originally Empire) *CR90 corvette (originally Rebel) *Marauder-class corvette (originally Rebel) *IPV-1 System Patrol Craft Fragatas *Vengeance-class frigate *Interceptor IV frigate *EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate (originally Rebel) *Acclamator I-class assault ship (originally Empire) *Immobilizer 418 cruiser (originally Empire) (Only known use is during Piracy over Bespin) Naves capitales *Aggressor-class Star Destroyer (stolen Imperial design) *Keldabe-class battleship *Venator-class Star Destroyer Naves conocidas *IG-2000 *Colmillo del Sabueso (Until Battle of Carida) *Despiadado Detrás de las escenas El Consorcio Zann usa una insignia mandaloriana. Quizá esto se deba a su victoria sobre los mandalorianos en Mandalore. Apariciones *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Milennium Falcon (novela)'' (solo mencionado) Referencias en:Zann Consortium Categoría:Organizaciones criminales